Love Blood
by Vampire Meep
Summary: A new goth teen moves in and Roxie thinks she fell in love,but with what the teen or his blood? Cladia is jelous and wants him DEAD NOW! Roxie must make up her mind and quicky before Cludia finishes the job.The Goth vamp is Roxie Claudia is the prep vamp.


**Hey guys its us again. The song foe this chapter is 'vampire heart" by H.I.M**

**In this story there are 2 vampires. The goth vamp is Roxie ands the prep vamp is Claudia. Italics are thoughts. Claudia and Roxie can read each other thoughts. **

CPOV

_Roxie!_

_What?_

_Time to get up we have to get to school_

_GO away I want to stay her in my coffin and sleep plus it's freaking 5 in the morning!_

_I know but we have to eat something,or someone._

I started banging on Roxie's coffin as you can probably guess her coffin is black, with band stickers on it. No vampires don't normally sleep in coffins but no one said Roxie was normal. Me I sleep in a cozy warm BED, but Roxie no she sleeps in a coffin. Only DEAD things belong in a coffin!!, and last time I checked we weren't DEAD!well technically me and Roxie are dead as humans but we are alive as vamps. Our hearts are cold an don't beat at all. We are cursed to be forever 17. That actually is not a bad curse, young forever, preying on hawt teenage boys. That makes me hungry.

RPOV

I hate school I want to just lay in my coffin forever. I love being enclosed in it. It is all black inside with silver stakes on the inside lid. No stakes don't hurt us, the stakes are not that long either they don't hurt me while I sleep. I love my coffin. I even have built in speakers. I was listening to "vampire heart"

You can't escape the wrath of my heart

Beating to your funeral song (you're so alone)

All faith is lost for hell regained

And love dust in the hands of shame (just be brave)

Let me bleed you this song of my heart deformed

And lead you along this path in the dark

Where I belong till I feel your warmth

Hold me

Like you held on for life

When all fears came alive and entombed

Love me

Like you love the sun

Scorching the blood in my vampire heart

I'll be the thorns on every rose

You've been sent by hope (you'll grow cold)

I am the nightmare waking you up

From the dream of a dream of love (just like before)

Let me weep you this poem as heaven's gates close

Paint you my soul scarred and alone

Waiting for your kiss to take me back home

Hold me

Like you held on to life

When all fears came alive and entombed

Love me

Like you love the sun

Scorching the blood in my vampire heart

Hold me

Like you held on for life

When all fears came alive and entombed

Love me

Like you love the sun

Scorching the blood in my vampire heart

Hold me (like you held on to life)

like you held on to life

(when all fears came alive and entombed me0

My vampire heart

Love me( like you love the sun)

Like you love the sun

(scorching the blood in my)

My vampire heart

_sigh, I'm coming don't pull a fang._ I opened my coffin and I was greeted by one of the stakes on the inside lid of my coffin impaling my hand. I sat up in my coffin and pulled my hand out from the stake. Within seconds it was healed. I put on my black lace corset, combat books, black lace glove, black lipstick , etc.

_I'm ready._

_Great now let's go snag us some breakfast._

_I feel like a soccer snob, they taste so good. _

_I feel like a soccer snob too._

_Let's go rid the world of two more annoying soccer snobs!_

_Off we go! _

BLAH (a/n blah will stand 4 scene change.)

RPOV  
_look Claudia there's two over there._

_I'll take the blond ._

_Fine_

I disappeared in the shadows of the night. I slowly creeped behind the boy and grabbed him. I flung him into a dark ally way. He then stood up and tried to hit me. I grabbed him by the fist and flung him into a wall, smiling evilly, showing my fangs. He gasped then started crying knowing what his fate was. By now he had his back against a wall sitting on the concert. He said to me while gasping for breath," Why must you kill me?"

"Because I am a vampire, a killer."

"Why me?"

"Because you happen to be out a 5 in the morning and I am hungry.'

"I will never be out again that early."

"Too late you won't have a tomorrow"I said with out pity, without showing any feeling except hate. With that I grabbed him by the collar and sunk my fangs into his tender neck. He let put out one final cry,as I completely drained him. He when limp and white in my arms. I dropped him onto the ground watching his now lifeless body tumble to the floor. My lips stained with his sweet life force, yet I still was not completely satisfied I was still hungry. Off I went in search of another meal, To feast upon with my scarlet stained fangs.

CPOV

I walked by my prey, then into a darken ally. As always the stupid mortal followed. I didn't stop to look at him just then he said." Hey, were you going baby?" I turned around and walked up to him and started kissing him passionately. I started at his soon to be cold lips, moved down his soft neck. He let out a soft moan "Yeah thats it baby." Right then I plunged my fangs into his neck, letting the warm liquid race out of him into my cold, unforgiving body. "What the fu.." He never got to finish his sentence because at that instant he died. I carelessly flung him to the ground , then stepped on him and walked out the ally to meat up with Roxie.

_How was your soccer snob?_

_Good, How was yours?_

_Fine. He kisses good_

_You kissed your dinner?_

_Yeah what did you do?_

_I trow him against a wall._

_Always with the violence, with you Roxie _

_Always with the kisses and playing with your dinner Claudia. _

_Haha very funny, at least I don't sleep in a COFFIN_

_Well I enjoy my coffin._

**So how did you guys like it? If you have any ideas please share then with me , till next time, bye**

**rachelxvampirexlikesxblood**


End file.
